


Truth or Dare with a dash of Pocky

by MadamRed, venom_for_free



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Food, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, High School, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Romance, School, Sweet, The Pocky Game, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: During lunch, ever curious Langa asks Reki to explain to him the big mystery behind the infamous Pocky game his classmates are always talking about. And Reki helps because he is nothing but a good friend.Or, Langa proposes a weird mix of truth or dare and pocky, while Reki gay panics.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 33
Kudos: 450





	Truth or Dare with a dash of Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 8 made things a tiny bit better but we’re not there yet, so please accept this bit of fluff! Enjoy! ❤️

The box dropping on his lap startles him. Reki picks it up to examine it for a second before looking at Langa. It’s just regular—“Pocky?”

“Y-yes,” he stutters. Weird. Why is Langa nervous about a box of Pocky?

Reki smirks and tears the top open with ease. “Are these for me? You shouldn’t have!”

His best friend sits in front of him, legs crossed. Huh. Why isn’t he sitting next to him as always? There’s plenty of space. Actually, come to think of it … where is everybody? The school roof is unusually empty. Langa grabs the box and pulls out one of the two plastic wraps. “Yes and no.” Are his fingers shaking?

“Sooo, are we sharing then?” Reki’s head tilts to the side.

“Yeah, something like that,” Langa answers with a bit more confidence. He nods, too. Again, what is going on? Why isn’t Langa opening the little plastic bag in his fidgeting hands? “I, um, I heard a few of the girls talking about something and I kind of wanted to ask you what it was?”

Hesitant again. Reki’s eyebrows draw together for a second, but then he relaxes again. He doesn’t want Langa to become self-conscious about his own behaviour. “Sure, you can ask me anything.” He shrugs for good measure, but Langa huffs.

His expression is cold as ice. There are quite a few reasons why the nickname ‘Snow’ fits him better than people actually know. And Reki is lucky to be close enough to have witnessed plenty of them already. “We’ve talked about this! You always say that and then you deflect the question.”

“Again with that!” Reki groans and leans back against the wall, arms raised and hands resting behind his head. They’ve been through this a few times already and so far, it doesn’t seem to have settled in. “I told you, didn’t I? Japanese people have both superficial and real reasons so ...” Langa hums, but says nothing. His gaze is fixed on the ground between them. When it’s obvious he won’t speak again without a little help, Reki nudges his knee with his own. “Anyway! What did you hear?”

More fidgeting. “Some girls were talking about the Pocky game. What’s that?”

Ah, okay. That is a very Japanese thing. Langa doesn’t strike Reki as an anime fan, so it makes sense he’s never heard of it. Although it’s true it’s more of a _shoujo_ genre trope … It’s kind of embarrassing to explain. Reki groans again. “Can’t you Google it or something?”

Another cold glare. Great. Reki is deflecting again, and Langa knows that. “I did! But it’s all really confusing.”

“What is?” Reki grabs the plastic bag from his friend’s hands and opens it.

Langa takes the bag back. What are they even doing, passing it back and forth? “Are people _supposed_ to kiss? Are they not? There’s a lot of contradicting information out there.” He looks … conflicted? Why is he so worried about a silly game—

“Wait! Did someone ask you to play the Pocky game? Is that why you’re so curious?” That has to be the reason, right?

“What? No.” Is that … red staining his friend’s cheeks?

Reki smirks. Langa is lying. Interesting. “Right, sure.” Langa glares at him for a second before _finally_ taking a Pocky out of the plastic bag, and Reki wants to take one too but he never got a straightforward answer to the sharing question. “By the way,” he says, forcing his smile to stay on friendly territory instead of mocking. He outstretches a hand, waiting for a treat. “If no one asked you to play, why did you buy a box?”

That earns him a light slap to his hand, and Reki laughs. Langa’s blush is adorable. His friend opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. He’s just staring at Reki. Then he clears his throat and places the cookie end of the stick between his lips. What the f—“Teach ’e?”

“Huh?” It was mumbled, but Reki still caught it. Or at least, he thinks so. Wait, is Langa seriously asking him to play the Pocky game with him? Now he’s the one staring, waiting to catch some flies. _“Huh?!”_ It bears repeating.

Langa grabs the treat with delicate fingers. “Teach me? I want to understand how this works.” If he was nervous earlier, it doesn’t appear so now. Langa’s eyes show determination. It’s the same look he sports whenever he gets serious about a beef.

Reki swallows. His friend is asking for his help. Who cares if they’re two dudes, right? Just two guys sitting in front of each other on the school roof, on a regular Wednesday, with a Pocky box right next to them. “Uuh, yeah, sure. Okay. I could help you, no problem, ha ha.” Reki didn’t mean for that awkward laugh to tag along at the end, but oh well. Langa is smiling at him. Good. If it made his friend smile, Reki will suffer through the hot tendrils of embarrassment swirling in his insides right now. As he said, no problem. “So,” he croaks. Shit. Reki coughs and tries again. “So, how do you wanna do this?”

Langa seems to consider his words for a moment. “You’re the expert when it comes to matters of the heart, right? You even said girls tend to be cautious around you.” There’s that deadpan expression again. Is he _mocking_ Reki?

“Oi—”

“But,” Langa interrupts, the Pocky in his hand pointed at Reki’s nose, “I thought we could add a twist.” Reki quirks an eyebrow. “Since you never want to answer my questions, how about we play truth or dare? If you don’t want to answer, the dare will be to play the Pocky game.” Langa sits there, the faintest hint of a smile gracing his features, while Reki processes it all. But he’s speechless and a bit lost, as if the hard ground were ripped from underneath him. That game is usually featured in foreign movies and series, though, so he knows how it works, more or less.

Langa obviously put thought into this. So it can’t just be curiosity at this point. Because, sure, he bought the Pocky box and asked for Reki’s help. But with that twist thrown into the mix … Is this Langa’s strange and roundabout way of roping Reki into answering whatever questions he has? Does Langa think he’s so afraid of accidentally kissing him that he’ll only choose truth?

Steeling himself, Reki drops his hands onto his lap. “Do I get to ask anything as well?”

“Sure.” Langa shrugs. He usually answers Reki’s many questions about Canada and his life before Okinawa without much of a fuss, so it’s clear he doesn’t mind. Still, though, Reki won’t let this opportunity go to waste, so he grabs the second plastic bag from the box and opens it.

“This way we’ll both have the same chances.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. You go first, since this is your idea.”

Langa squints. He puts the Pocky back into his mouth, so Reki follows along. Wait. Is this weird? How are they supposed to ask questions? How are they meant to answer them? God damn, they didn’t think this through, but now it’s too late. Now, a challenge stands between them, so they have to find a way.

 _“Sho, why did you shtart shkating?”_ As predicted, Langa tries and fails to make himself understood. Reki tilts his head, and his friend repeats the question twice more before giving up. He takes the Pocky out and looks down at it as if it personally slighted him. “Why did you start skating?”

Pfff, easy. Reki removes the Pocky from his mouth, too. He’s got this. “I was going back home from school one day, I was probably around 10? And I saw this group of older kids skating by me near the park. They looked super cool, and I wanted to be just like them!”

There’s a small smile on Langa’s face. “That was it, huh?”

“A- _ha!_ Second question!”

“What?”

“You asked another question. It’s _my_ turn!”

If Reki didn’t know Langa, he would say his friend was glaring daggers at him right now. But he does; that’s just Langa’s face. “Okay, if that’s how you wanna play.” He huffs, and puts the chocolate treat back in his mouth. Langa sits still, waiting for him.

Oh, shit. Reki didn’t think this through.

Swallowing, Reki scoots forward and catches the end of the Pocky with his teeth. Cool. He’s still got this. His face is now only mere inches from his best friend’s. No big deal. He nibbles, slowly, and Langa imitates him, as if he’s learning from Reki all over again. The thought sends a thrill down his spine, and his heart races. Langa is so, _so_ close now. The striking blue of his eyes captivates Reki’s attention for a moment and he accidentally loses hold of the Pocky.

The smug expression on Langa’s face as he chews on the last bit is too much. He doesn’t seem affected at all! Their faces were _inches_ apart! Like, yeah, sure, Reki knows he isn’t the most good-looking guy in their grade—that title belongs to the boy currently sitting in front of him—but come on! Langa should have reacted, right? At least a little bit? Or, wait—

“Your turn.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Reki says with a pout, pretending to be upset about losing, but he’s actually just buying some time. How should he phrase this? “My question is … do you, I mean, are you, um …” He scratches the back of his head. This is harder than he thought. He purses his lips.

“Reki?”

“Sorry, I’m not sure the best way to ask this, um …” He takes a breath and changes tactics. “Have you ever kissed anyone?” Reki looks at Langa from under his lashes, his face burning.

“Yes, I have.” What?! Reki refrains from uttering the question, lest he fall victim of his own ruse from a minute ago. But he knows his eyes betray him. Because seriously, what? First of all, how does he remain cool when asked something like that? And second of all, who? How? When? Reki has so many more questions now. Do they even have enough Pocky for this? “My turn. Have _you_ ever kissed anyone?”

Ah, how the turn tables. Reki only has himself to blame for that one. He’s the one who opened this particular can of worms. Damn. Should he lie? Because he has never actually kissed anyone. How long has it been since Langa asked the question? Aaarghh. Quick.

Okay. Wait. Stay cool. He’s got this. He’s cool. Okay. Did he kiss someone? A smirk slowly creeps onto his features. “Yes.” And the best thing is, it’s not even a lie. Langa will never know, he will never—

“Who?”

Fuck. There is no possible way for Reki to admit he was thinking about his mom. Because a kiss on the cheek counts, right? That wasn’t the question. At the last possible second, he reverts to his one chance to get out of the situation. “Not your turn!”

Langa squints. But at least his nose does this cute scrunchy thing. Wait. Is it normal to think about your best friend as cute?

“Reki?” Another Pocky is already dangling from his lips. Shit! He’s been staring, hasn’t he? But Langa’s eyes are so blue. How can eyes be so blue? That’s like an ocean, an entire fucking ice ocean between them and—“REKI!” Is he … insulted? Maybe because Reki didn’t pay attention or—“Are you thinking about your kiss?”

Oh no. Wait. Oh yes! No. Wait. Aaarghh! Should he think about his kiss? He would sound cool and mysterious! But also, what if Langa learns it’s about his mom? No. Shit, that would be so wrong. He blinks and … is Langa actually sulking now?! Back to his old solution. “Not your question! Two strikes.”

Without another word, Langa puts the new treat back between his lips. Aaarghh! Reki was so focused on getting away from the interrogation, this part completely slipped his mind. But it’s fine. He did it once, he can do it again, right? No problem. Cool as a cucumber.

The two of them lean forward this time, and Langa seems to have caught on. He’s a quick learner after all, but it means Reki needs to go faster than before. There’s no time to focus on anything other than getting to the middle first—Lips. Lips on lips. Langa’s lips are on top of Reki’s.

What. The. Fuck.

They are gone in an instant. One swift peck and _puf_ , that’s it. Reki is frozen in place. That was his very first kiss. With anyone. Reki was about to take his final bite and move back when Langa closed those infuriatingly pretty eyes and stole Reki’s victory away. Right from under his feet.

Langa chews and swallows while Reki is trying to get his brain to kickstart again. “Sorry, that means it’s a tie, right?”

Reki blinks. “Wait, how do you know—”

“Second strike?”

“Woah—”

“Better to get them out of the way now.” He shrugs. The dude just _shrugs._ As if their lips didn’t just brush against each other tenderly. Nope. Again, a totally normal Wednesday lunch on the roof.

Another Pocky, another attempt at not losing any more brain power on Reki’s part. Though he isn’t too confident on that front. The process feels mechanical at this point. It’s like the ‘worst’ has already happened. But he’s still very much on edge! And yet, when Langa is just a hair’s breadth away, Reki takes the reins. He isn’t a coward. No, sir. So this time, _he’s_ the one who turns it into a tie. The kiss is as fast as the previous one, but at least he knows what to expect now. Although … Reki could swear Langa’s lips pushed the slightest bit against his.

Second strike, second kiss.

How often does Langa do this? Wait, he’s never played the Pocky game before! Is this … Does he just casually kiss people? Is it a cultural thing? Are people in North America just _like that?_ No, right? Reki hasn’t seen that happen with anyone else. Langa doesn’t just … kiss people. Or maybe he does? Aaarghh! Again! His brain must be cramping at this rate of despair. But Reki has a question left, right? Just … what to ask? What is he supposed to say now in the face of such a multitude of potential wonders?

“So?” Langa is waiting. God, Reki’s slow today. Really fucking slow, it’s starting to be embarrassing. What to ask? What to _ask?_

“What’s your favorite color?” WAIT! NO! WHY? WHAT? This wasn’t on his list of questions at all! That’s not information Reki needs! Why would his brain betray him like that?

Langa blinks and he’s still far too close, far too handsome, far too— _god,_ what is it with Reki’s thoughts running away from him like that? Uuurghhh. “Red.”

“Red?”

“Favorite color. Red.”

“Ooooh.”

“Yeah.”

That was the most useless question in the world. Okay. Wow. Good job. What a damn mess. Langa pops his tongue and, seriously, how? There’s still pocky in his mouth! Is there anything he can’t do? What is this man? _Perfect._ But Reki doesn’t want to hear the automatically generated answer from his brain. So it’s his turn to nag and ask. “Your question?”

Oh no. The way Langa grins makes him wish he hadn’t asked. “Who did you kiss?” That’s so unfair. Something Reki should have asked, too, but he’s been too distracted by how plush and full Langa’s lips—okay, what the fuck is going on? He tries to lick his own lips, but … It’s just messy. Langa looks just as disgusted, or maybe confused, as Reki feels. And oh shit, he has to answer before Langa pokes him again!

“A friend.” Technically. It’s not wrong, not really. Reki considers his family to be friends, too. Kinda. Right? So this answer is—

“Tell me the story.”

“It’s not even your turn!”

“You’ve been avoiding my question. Again.” Damn. So he did notice. Well, not like Reki’s plan was a brilliant cop-out or anything but—“I’m waiting.” Huh. Langa isn’t usually this pushy.

Heat swirls deep in Reki’s guts. Oh boy. Oh, he’s nervous and he shouldn’t be. There’s no way he can admit to his kiss coming from his mother, right? That would be weird in so many ways. Besides—well. He had a different first kiss now. But he can’t really say it was Langa either, right? Hnghn! Reki shakes his head _‘no’_ because there is no other solution he can think of.

“So. Punishment it is.”

Why does Langa have to sound like that? So … different. His voice is rougher than usual, and Reki isn’t sure it’s the chocolate from the Pocky. But what else would it be?

The Pocky is placed between them, this time with the cookie part in Reki’s mouth, because he didn’t want to answer. Fair. Kinda. He bites down on it, and Langa does the same, and his determination is kind of sexy, but also just really cute and—okay. Reki _has_ to stop thinking all those very, very weird things about his best friend. There’s no need to go crazy just because the world’s most beautiful man sits across from him, not even a Pocky length between them.

What if they kiss again? And _did_ Langa’s lips press against his? Reki decides to find out. For science, of course, exclusively for science. So he’s going to kiss his best friend again, as they do, well, because it’s okay to kiss friends, right? Just to show you think they are neat? And Langa will probably be fine with it since he initiated the first kiss. So there’s really no possibility of him getting mad over another. Or maybe Reki is thinking too hard about it. Maybe Langa doesn’t care about their lips meeting in the middle, maybe he’s just … ah, fuck it. Reki is running in circles again.

“Ready?”

Reki nods, and they munch away. Close. Closer. Too close! Is it too close? Or is it just close enough? Hard to tell. He can’t say who’s taking the last bite, just that it happens. Maybe it’s both of them. But this time, it’s not as quick. They … pause. Could it be that Langa is trying to figure this out, too? But no. He went into this all cool and collected. There’s no way he’s as curious and inexperienced as Reki.

Finally, lips detach and they pull back. Is that some red dusting Langa’s cheeks? Or maybe it’s the setting sun. Except it’s afternoon and the sun is high in the sky, so there’s no way this is anything but … a blush?

“My turn.” Reki pokes Langa’s upper arm, trying to ease the tension a bit. “Who was your first kiss?”

“No comment.” Does Langa look smug? But he’s supposed to answer the question! Or maybe he’s just really hungry? It’s Langa after all. He’s always hungry.

Well, Reki sticks more Pocky into his mouth and offers it to his friend. “Ready to lose?”

Langa smirks. He seems weirdly confident, but he always does. Perhaps because he is. There’s this deep-rooted self-assurance, and Reki admires it constantly. Envies it, just a little. But there’s no time to think about character traits now, they have to eat Pocky and win whatever this game is they are playing.

This time Langa doesn’t seem to even try to win fair and square anymore. He takes big, chompy bites, so Reki mirrors it and they clash in the middle. Lips press insistently together and—is Langa tilting his head? Should Reki tilt his, too? He does. Just a little. It doesn’t help with the Pocky situation, but his stomach clenches nonetheless. Because _oh_. This feels really good.

It takes them three deep breaths to separate, and this time, when they open their eyes, Reki can see a question on Langa’s face. Almost insecure. Or confused? Flustered? Whatever it was, it disappears in the blink of an eye. They are back to stoic staring. Then, Langa shoves the Pocky stick at him.

“Have you ever touched someone intimately?”

“Langa!” Reki blinks, tries to understand the _thing_ in his friend’s eyes. Whatever it is, it has its own force of gravity.

“Answer the question.”

Reki bites his lip. What is he supposed to say? The only person he’s touched is himself. But if Langa makes him admit to that, he might die. So Reki shakes his head. A Pocky stick is shoved more insistently at him. Does Langa even want answers?

Reki bites down and so does his best friend, and they lean forward, into the task, focused on the game when—Reki shudders as Langa’s hands curl around his jaw. The Pocky is gone, forgotten, eaten or dropped, Reki doesn’t know, doesn’t care, as he’s pulled forward and into a full-on kiss. Langa holds him captive even though there’s no way Reki would try to flee. Instead, he raises his hands and reaches for Langa’s face, too.

Holy shit, they are kissing. Fully kissing, no treat to guide their clumsy movements. Reki can’t breathe. Oxygen refuses to enter his lungs, not because his airways are blocked but because his heart is hammering so strongly, it compresses his chest. In a desperate attempt to not let go but still breathe, he opens his lips, tries to inhale, ends up panting, and then—

There’s more of Langa. Langa licking the puffy, wet insides of his lips. Langa, whose tongue traces Reki’s bottom lip as if it’s asking for something. Langa, who holds him even tighter, pulls him closer, closer, closer, and Reki, who relents and opens his lips.

Then, there’s teeth. Clumsy, clunky, sharp and dull and warm and wet and—all the sensations threaten to drown Reki. He gasps, breathes Langa in, and the other follows willingly.

No, scratch that previous thought. Reki’s definitely drowning now. But he can’t stop. Not when Langa is biting his lip. Not when his friend’s tongue is invading his mouth, enticing him, charming him. Not when they separate to catch their breath, and Langa chases after him the second he gets some oxygen inside his lungs.

The urgency is back in an instant. Their teeth still clash and their noses keep getting in the way—but they are athletes, skaters. Coordination may be lacking, but they’ll get there. With practice. Ugh, and Reki is desperate to learn this new trick. The ins and outs and all the in-betweens. He is standing at a threshold of … _something_ , uncertainty tainting his every move and thought, but Reki doesn’t know if he can take the next step. He can only hope he’ll be allowed.

“Langa,” he breathes, scared to disturb whatever tender magic has bloomed between them. Or is it tender? It’s also white hot. It’s harsh and painful, but in a good way. Like a caress, but with a cactus. No. Wait. That’s not a good comparison, but to Reki’s credit, his brain is melting right now.

His friend sighs. Does it have a dreamy, content quality to it? Is Reki hearing things? Langa gives him a chaste kiss and then he’s rubbing Reki’s nose with his own and, oh god, Reki’s body is joining his brain to make one big pile of barely-human goo.

“Reki,” Langa whispers, even though they’re still the only two people in the giant space. Is his voice shaky? “I have one more question.” He takes another Pocky and holds it between their bodies. Why is he going back to that silly game when they could be making out? “Do you wanna go out with me?”

Not silly, not silly, not silly! Reki swallows and forgets those stupid thoughts. His mind is screaming at him. The school’s prettiest boy. The one the girls call ‘Prince’. The talented rookie ‘Snow’. His best friend. _Langa_ is asking him, Reki, a below average nobody, to go out with _him_ , holder of all those titles and more? Is this a sick joke?

His stomach twists in the most unpleasant way. Reki can’t hold eye contact. At last, he mumbles, “What?”

Langa smirks before kissing one of his cheeks. “Strike one.”

“Wait, Langaaaa, what are you doing?”

Another kiss to his other cheek. “Strike two. Better be careful and answer the question.”

Has Reki mentioned his brain is a tad slow today? His whole body seems to be reacting at a less than normal speed now, though. Reki looks up, and his friend is patiently waiting for him, his face mere inches away, his fingers still caressing Reki’s jaw. The gesture is sweet, bringing calm to Reki’s otherwise frayed nerves. Langa is tilting Reki’s head this way and that, brushing his lips all over his cheeks, nose, forehead.

Reki swallows. There’s only one way to get what he wants. So he jumps. A leap of faith. “Sorry, what was the question again?”

And this beautiful person simply smiles, understanding what Reki means, what he’s after, what he needs. In sync. “Strike three,” is all the warning he gets before those soft, plush lips land on his again.

There’s no hesitation from either of them this time around. Only slow, careful movements. Reki can do nothing but follow Langa’s lead again, like the desperate, drowning man he is. Langa’s the conductor here, and Reki’s heart starts dancing, leaping, twirling to his every direction, every whim.

Unlike before, it’s Reki who chases after Langa when they eventually break apart. But his friend laughs and one of his delicate fingers appears to stop Reki’s mouth. Reki listens to the urge and kisses the pad of Langa’s finger, and then Langa’s forehead is resting against his own. “Is that a yes?”

Ugh, Langa’s mouth is so, so close. And Reki would love nothing more than to be a little brat right now and somehow deflect the question, but his brain quit on him about three and a half kisses ago, so he should just cut his losses.

In the end, he gives—his best friend? Boyfriend?— _Langa_ his biggest smile. “Yes, yes, yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! Here’s a little something extra we’re convinced happened afterwards:
>
>> Realizing the time, they finally get up, and start walking to the door, hand in hand.
>> 
>> “So, how come no one interrupted us? It’s usually super busy during lunch hour.”
>> 
>> “Oh, once I made sure you were the only one here, I put a sign that said the roof was off limits today and took that thingy out so that people thought the door was actually closed.”
>> 
>> “... Langa, that wedge is there so that people don’t get locked out.”
>> 
>> “... What?”
>> 
>> “The door can only be opened from the inside, not the outside!”
>> 
>> “...”
>> 
>> “...”
>> 
>> “More pocky?”
> 
> Thank you to our wonderful editor [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae), and to you as the reader.
> 
> Please come talk to us! Lots of love,
> 
> Venom ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free))
> 
> MadamRed ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites))


End file.
